Listen To Your Heart
by fentonfan
Summary: Sometimes all you can do is listen to your heart. Rated T for language.


Author's Note:

My second story! This one is based of a lovely piece of fanfiction called Jeremiad, written by the just as talented writer Firefury Amahira. It's basically just The Ultimate Enemy in Valerie's point of view. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do, because there will be some spoilers in here. Just go to the search option on fanfiction and type in Jeremiad for the title.

Disclaimer:

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, Listen To Your Heart belongs to Roxette, and the plot belongs to Firefury Amahira. The last time I checked I wasn't any of the three.

_Song Lyrics are in italics _

_Thoughts are in italics_

This is in Val's point of view.

Listen To Your Heart

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

When he first got back to Amity Park, I wasn't thinking. I should have been, but, well, you know me. I think the same goes for everybody. When you chase the only real friend you've had for a while (Sam and Tucker weren't really as close to me as he was) away, and then comes back, you just want to run to him and throw your arms around him. It's a natural reflex, I guess. But thinking that _he_ would still be the same scared fourteen-year-old boy I chased away, that he would still care about, forgive me, and still be my friend? Boy was I ever wrong.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

You see, a little over a week ago, something terribly happened to my friend Danny Fenton. His family, friends, and one of Casper High's teachers, Mr. Lancer all died in an explosion. He still made it to school the next day, and asked me to meet him at the park after school, saying he wanted to tell me something. He told me something all right. He told me he was half ghost, that his alter ego was the ghost kid, Danny Phantom. And of course I just so happened to be a ghost hunter. You figure out the rest.

So when he came back, I was ecstatic. I didn't care if he hated me, if he despised me. Just as long as he was back and I could apologize. "You came back! Danny, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have reacted like that, I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" I knew I was babbling, but I didn't care. Nor did I notice the change of appearance. Had I looked up, I would have noticed the way his hair seemed to be on fire, or that if he smiled I would be staring straight at his fangs. _When did he get those? _Me eyes traveled upward, and all the blood rushed out of my face. _Oh my god._ Piercing red eyes glared into mine, right before his fist slammed into my ribs.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams _

Now I don't know what to do. My best friend has been turned into something that I didn't think was possible. _No._ I squeeze my eyes shut, tears sliding down my cheeks. I know that's still the Danny that I know and love. It _has _to be! But in a big way, I know it's just a lie. And I hate it.

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

I don't know what the hell happened to him. He could have gotten his ghost self removed for all I know. But what do I know? Absolutely nothing, and I _hate _it. But there's not really anything I can do about though. After I chased Danny off, but before he (I can't bring myself to call him a _bitch_, he _was_ my friend) came back, my dad thought I was going nuts. I would spend the whole day on my jet sled, trying to see if he was still in Amity Park. I turned out to be wrong.

_And there are voices that want to be heard_

_So much to mention, but you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been _

_When love was wilder than then the wind_

Maybe my dad was right. Maybe I was being paranoid. But Danny's my friend, or at least he used to be. You don't tell your friend that you hate them… right? But of course, being the weak, pathetic little girl I was, I didn't do anything. I just lay on the ground, clutching my broken ribs as he glared down at me. Luckily, my dad figured something was wrong, and came to my rescue. Of course I repaired the favor when I bought us into the hospital. Not my fault he lost an arm and eyesight in one eye, right?

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

I know you can't here me Danny. But I want you know something that I should have told you sooner, but I didn't, because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way. But I'm sorry Danny. Really I am! I would do anything to have you back here, by my side. I know this is all my fucking fault, and I wish I hadn't reacted the way I did, but I was so shocked I couldn't think straight. So wherever you are right know, I just want you to know this.

I love you.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling to you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

FIN


End file.
